The present disclosure generally relates to a wall panel system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to both a sliding door and a pivot door that can be used with a wall panel system that includes laminated glass panels.
Panel-type wall systems are commonly used to divide space in an open-plan office environment. In a typical modular panel-type wall system, a number of wall panels are interconnected together in a configuration suitable for the intended use of the space. Each wall panel typically includes a structural flame to which a pair of tiles are mounted. The tiles may be broadly classified as either decorative tiles or functional tiles. Decorative tiles have an acoustic insulating material covered by an appropriate finishing material such as fabric, metal or wood and are designed to provide sound proofing and aesthetic appearance. Functional tiles generally have a tile frame that supports functional components, such as a tool rail, one or more hooks, an opening, a window, a shelf, a marker board, paper management components, etc.
The large number of panel-type wall systems currently available allow a business owner to divide an open space into a series of enclosed areas. Although panel-type wall systems are commonly available, the solid surfaces used in most panel systems create an enclosed area that may not have any exterior windows or any other types of glass areas open to allow light to enter into the enclosed area.
Presently, modular wall systems have been developed that include glass panels as the structural elements rather than just as windows within a typical panel system. The demountable wall systems that use tempered or laminated glass as the primary exposed surface increase the amount of light that reaches into the enclosed area defined by the wall panel. However, utilizing glass panels instead of solid, structural panels creates certain challenges since structural components of the panel systems are viewable through the glass panel members.